Dracula's Alive
by AJ the Raccoon
Summary: AJ's four closest friends stumble upon my door step with puncture wounds on their necks one misty Halloween night. Will he be able to save them before its to late? Summary sucks. NO FLAMES! I am only an amature. Give suggestions if you have any, like what I need to work on. Ps Jes and Luc get aren't real words. Rated T for some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula's Alive!

Beware... He's Back...

Dedicated to my class mates in Mr. Spina's class of '08-'09 for making the original copy:

Ally Bachtel, Zach Gray, Dominic Russo, Destiny Bennett, Tyler Heath, Jamie Smith, Brianna Carlisle, Emma Leigh Holder, Jacquelyn Starkey, Lindsay Cox, Lillian Martin, Alex Vaughn (Me), Jason Fabrizi, Benjamin Migliarese, Carlos Vasquez, Noah Galdona, Arianna Nishiyama, and Jordan Weatherbee.

Chapter 1: Dracula's Trap

It all started on a cold, scary and ghostly Halloween night. I just finished sorting through my candy and trading with Hades when I heard moans right outside the front door. I hurry over to see Luc, Courage, Cam, Marc, and Bluejay stumbling onto my porch. They each had two puncture marks on their necks. I helped them all into the living room so they would be safe. "What happened to you?" I ask them. "We were trick or treating the house on the hill and were attacked and bitten. We need to kill Dracula in order to be free." says Luc. He explains all we need to do us stake Dracula, splash him with Holy Water, or hold garlic up to him. Then I grab a bunch of wooden tent stakes, bottles of water that I got a church a few years ago, and garlic for all. As we head out, I say to Hades "Stay put Hades. I don't want you to get hurt."

As we enter the iron gates in front of the house on the hill, Bluejay (AKA Blue) steps in a pile of leaves and we tumble down and onto the brick floor of Dracula's dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dungeon

We landed on the floor with a hard THUD! We jumped up in amazement at the sight of all the boney skulls oozing green slime. "From the looks of it, this slime is moss that had grown and then melted due to the late amount of air pressure plus the heat." I say like a smart Alec. "I don't care! I just want to get out of he-" Cam begins to say when he trips over a brick, triggering a secret panel which led to a spiral staircase. Found it!" Marc says triumphantly. We climb the spiral staircase in between walls covered with decaying roaches and live spiders dangling from their webs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Coffin

To our surprise, the staircase led to a beautifully decorated room. There were pictures of Dracula's family covering an entire wall. "Man, he has a HUGE family. That would make one heck of a family reunion!" Blue says in shock and awe. Every window was covered with heavy dark red drapes. In the middle of the room sits Dracula's glossy black coffin embroidered with exquisite gems.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving On

Now we knew what had to be done. "The hunt begins." I say softly. "Okay. To make it easier on us, we should split up. Marc and Cam, you come with me. I need both of your strength to hold him down. Luc, you, Courage, and Blue, you ahead first." I say, pointing to the main chamber. Then I head of, trailed by Cam and Marc. As the main chamber came into view, I heard a shrill scream up ahead of me. I freeze in horror as the screams stop abruptly. We crept slowly towards the chamber. As we warily opened the wooden door, Luc, Blue, and Courage were sprawled on the floor in one big clump. It was too late for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Tower

Out of the corner I my eye, I saw a flashing light in a nearby tower. "We have to jump, or you guys will end up like them!" I'll go first!" I say jumping to the ledge. I land with ease, and so do Cam and Marc. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge bat hanging upside-down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Face to Face

I felt a slight tap on the shoulder. I turn around slowly I saw Marc and Cam gawking at me. "What?" I ask. Then a shiver runs down my back as the hit sticky breathe of Dracula whispered "Your next..." in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dawn

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun trickling the window. It was time to train for track. As I lined my toothbrush with toothpaste, I was grateful that nightmare was over. My toothbrush hit the floor as I noticed two pointy fangs protruded from my gums.


End file.
